


Death of a Bachelor

by luminfics, xKimbapKiddingx



Series: Round 2018 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Pining, Smut, power bottom xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbapKiddingx/pseuds/xKimbapKiddingx
Summary: Luhan is bored, and sometimes boredom leads to bad choices. Hiring a maid to show up at his penthouse in a French maid dress might be the best idea he’s ever had though.At least, he thinks that - until a cute boy named Minseok shows up at his door, not very pleased with his required uniform.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 278 "Luhan is a CEO who's too busy to clean his own flat. While looking for a maid, he notices he can request a uniform, and, being the perv he is, of course, he'll want his maid in a cute short dress. He wasn't expecting his maid to be a man though."  
> Title: Death of a Bachelor  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 12089  
> Warnings: None  
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Ahhh I had such a fun time with this, I can't believe it's already over. A lot of work went into this fic (I've never written something this long ever) so I really hope you all enjoy it!! This fic does include cross-dressing in it, so if that isn't your thing, then feel free to move on ~

Luhan fiddled with the cufflinks on his suit, ran his fingers over the engraved metal, and shifted his weight between his feet while he stood in the elevator of his apartment complex. He watched the number of flights on the digital display increase, climbing and climbing until they reached the top story, where the elevator dinged, and the doors parted quietly.   

His shoes clacked against the cold, hard floor as he stepped into his penthouse. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up before walking into the living room, sighing as he sank into his black leather couch. He rubbed his tired eyes before turning his wrist to check his watch, sighing again when he saw it was nearing 9pm. He had planned on being home more than three hours ago, but no matter how much he got done, his work just continued to pile up. It didn’t leave him when he came home either, his apartment desk covered in a mess of documents, bills, job applications, and a thousand more financial transactions that needed to be sorted and filed.

This hadn’t been Luhan’s plan after college - becoming a high-class CEO of an electronics industry, with a penthouse in Shanghai, and more figures in his bank account than his phone number. No, this had been his plan for later in life, after he had explored other career options and spent his late twenties not worrying about running his father’s company. Luhan had planned on trying out professional soccer for a couple of years, maybe even dabble in the music industry, but his father’s sudden and unexpected death had crushed those childhood dreams the year Luhan graduated college.

Before Luhan could even process his family’s loss, he was presented with what seemed like hundreds of papers, contracts, and documents, all related to his father’s company. As his only son, Luhan was expected to take over the position his father had left behind immediately. Young and impressionable, Luhan didn’t think through his options before he signed on the dotted line, his early adult life being thrown out the window.

He should’ve known it’d be like this, living day after day holed up in his office, the room spacious no doubt, but claustrophobic with the never-ending pressure weighed on his shoulders.

The sound of the air conditioner clicking on brought Luhan out of his thoughts, the small noise unfamiliar despite Luhan’s now two years of living in his apartment. He was never at the building long enough for it to feel like home, it was only a place to collapse in after a long day of work. It was only four walls, lined with large windows, filled with scuff-free furniture that probably hadn’t been touched since moving day.

Luhan heaved himself off the sofa, muscles sore and bones cracking into place as he stood. He wasn’t even thirty yet, but his body was very clearly feeling the effects of sitting at a desk all day, seven days a week.

He passed by one of the large windows on the wall on his way to the bathroom, and he stopped in his steps to look out at the night sky. It wasn’t completely dark, glowing windows nearby mimicking the bright stars in the sky.

He realized he’d missed the sunset for the nth time this month and couldn’t help but frown slightly at the thought.

The mix of warm colors in the sky and the sun disappearing behind the tall buildings nearby wasn’t something many people looked forward to, the natural beauty of the setting dusk being forgotten for more pressing matters.

It was a silly thing to wait for every night, Luhan knew, but for him, it was one of the few reminders of life outside of the perfectly pressed suits, too tight of handshakes, and the click-clacking of keyboards.

He turned away from the window, forced himself to push his disappointment away, and continued onto the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Luhan carelessly flicked the light on, washed his face, and didn’t notice his questionable appearance until after he had dried his face and looked into the mirror.

He looked tired….and old.

The long nights of work had clearly gotten to him, expressed in fine wrinkles and dark bags around his eyes, and the almost permanent frown on plastered on his face. He noticed that his roots had grown out, dark brown clashing against the silvery blond the rest of his head was dyed.

He could’ve sworn it had only been a week or two since he went and got it dyed, but the offending mix of colors said otherwise, and Luhan reminded himself to schedule an appointment with his stylist soon, hopefully before his hair got any worse.

Maybe, he thought, he’d dye it another color this time. He’d only dyed it twice in his life, the color it was now, and a bleach blond back in his college years.

It felt like just yesterday he was sitting on the sink of the bathroom in his dorm, hesitant fingers trying desperately not to get bleach in his eyes as he ran the dye mixture through his dark brown locks. His friend, and roommate, Yifan, was watching him from where he was lying on his bed. His hair was also blond at the time, the very inspiration for Luhan’s impulsive run to the corner store near campus at midnight to grab their last box of hair bleach.

Luhan chuckled as he recalled the memory. He made another mental note to call Yifan soon, if anyone knew how to cheer Luhan up, it was him.

By the time Luhan finished his nightly routine, changed, and was in bed, it was 9:34 pm, as displayed by his phone. He squinted against the harsh light of the device in the dark room as he checked over his email one last time for the night, making sure he didn’t have any urgent messages to respond to.

Pleased with his empty inbox, Luhan clicked his phone off with a sigh.

Back when he was younger, he’d be out with his friends now, shotgunning beers at the nearest frat house until he was beyond wasted, which is when Yifan would pull him up with a roll of his eyes, dragging the both of them back to their dorm.

Now, Luhan just turned and plugged his phone in on his bedside table. Now, he was tired. It wasn’t even 10pm, but his eyelids felt heavy, and he could slowly feel sleep creeping into his bones as he snuggled deeper into his comforter.

His last reminder of the night was to do something exciting this weekend. He had both days off, and he was sure if he didn’t do one thing besides work the next two days, he was going to go crazy.

\-----

Cleaning was not the exciting thing Luhan had in mind.

It wasn’t until he woke up on Saturday and walked into his kitchen that he realized how dirty his apartment was.

Since he’d barely ever used the furniture, dust had gathered along the surface, covering any exposed metal or fabric in its path. He groaned as he started dusting off all the furnishing, covering his face when dirt particles puffed into the air.

Luhan grumbled at his past self’s carelessness as he finished cleaning off the side tables by the couch. He couldn’t believe he’d never taken the time to dust off the apartment once or twice, even if he were barely ever there anyway.

“I swear I need a maid or something,” he mumbled to himself as he watched the dust from the tables fall to the floor, adding sweeping to his long list of chores. He moved on from cleaning to washing the dishes, rinsing them off and then throwing them in the dishwasher to finish the job.

A lack of time meant Luhan hadn’t had time to do laundry recently either, so he divided his clothing to start washing, one pile for items he’d need to deliver to a professional dry cleaner, mainly his suits, and another pile for things he could wash himself.

It wasn’t until he was done loading his dirty clothes from the second pile into the wash that the thought of a maid returned to Luhan’s mind. He mulled over the idea as he poured detergent into the washing machine and as he watched the bubbles and clothes start to spin, Luhan decided that yes, a maid is exactly what he needed.

It’s not like he could clean often, this weekend was one of the few he’d had off the whole year, and despite not being in his apartment often, he didn’t want it looking like a mess.

Once he deemed the rest of the penthouse somewhat presentable, Luhan grabbed his laptop off his desk and took it into the living room. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh of content, unlocked his laptop and decided to search for maid services online. A few cheaper options showed up towards the top, but Luhan skipped over them without a second glance. He had the money to spend, and he couldn’t be letting just anyone into his apartment.

He was surprised it had taken him this long to think of a maid. It wasn’t like the other people at his office didn’t have them, almost every top-tier employee had at least one maid for the house, and some even had a nanny for their kids.

It took him a while before he found anything that would work. A few websites only provided one-time service, while others weren’t customizable enough for the time and date. Luhan quickly consulted a couple of his work friends for help, and more than two of them recommend the same website.

He clicked around on the website for a while, reading their “about” page and looking at their prices and exactly what they offered. Luhan was pleasantly surprised to see he could hire one recurring maid for a reasonable price, so he fished his card from his wallet, and quickly entered his basic information into the fill-in spaces.

The process was fairly simple, his address, the password to his penthouse, credit card and billing info, Luhan entered it all with ease.

He was about to place his order when the last fill-in box caught his eye.

Additional Details

Ex.) Dress Code

The words confused Luhan for a moment. He assumed the company would have a required dress code, so the option of making his own didn’t cross his mind. It seemed to be optional, so Luhan was about to skip it, but his curiosity got the best of him.

He decided to search around a little, see what other people were having their maids wear. He quickly opened another tab, typed in “maid outfit” and pressed enter without a second thought.

It wasn’t until he opened the image results that Luhan realized what a grave mistake he had made. Rows and rows of pictures of girls, all who looked much too innocent to be wearing such revealing attire, showed up, clad in a little black dress, white apron, and white stockings clinging to their (questionably) pale thighs. Luhan knew he should’ve clicked away, ignored the tightening of his sweatpants, and ignored the dress code box on the website, but he couldn’t stop scrolling through the pictures. The poses in the images became more and more sexual as they kept loading in, and Luhan’s mouth dried as his eyes searched out any sliver of visible skin on his screen.

He knew he should’ve felt creepy entering “French maid dress” into the fill-in box on the website a few moments later, but he couldn’t blame himself either. He was paying for this, so technically he could request what he pleased, right? And if the company were against it, they could just deny him service. Luhan’s lust filled mind tried to reason the situation, and somewhat confident in his decision, Luhan hit the “submit order” button with one swift click.

\-----

Surprisingly, the company didn’t deny his request.

In fact, they sent him an order confirmation email less than ten minutes after his purchase. It explained his maid would arrive on Monday at the scheduled time of 7am, and Luhan was responsible for showing whoever came around the apartment and making sure they were comfortable and understood their duties while working for him. 

Now that Luhan realized what he really signed up for, he started to grow nervous. It probably wasn’t a smart idea to force someone he was hiring to dress up in such an outfit, but Luhan just hoped the person wouldn’t be too offended or disgusted and brush it off as a joke if anything.

He spent the rest of Saturday caught between feeling eager and regretful, but the former slowly started to overpower his doubts, and Luhan went to bed that night feeling more giddy than he had in years. He had promised himself he’d do something exciting this weekend, and he could only hope that this would work out in his favor.

On Sunday, Luhan could barely stay still. He ended up cleaning the apartment again, not wanting to present it to the maid looking like a mess, even if it was their job to fix it. He hoped on Monday he could focus on getting the person used to the space and figuring things out, not worry them about cleaning as much.

Luhan wouldn’t admit it if asked, but he spent that afternoon staring into the mirror for much longer than he should have. His roots didn’t look as bad if he swept his hair back, and the dark bags under his eyes had lightened slightly, making Luhan let out a sigh of relief. He just wanted to look professional, he told himself, it wasn’t like he was trying to attract the maid, right?

He let his hair fall back in his face with a huff.

He didn’t know what this maid looked like, he suddenly thought, eyes widening slightly in horror. What if it was some old lady? He didn’t mind dating someone older than him, but he was most definitely not into grandmas in maid costumes.

Luhan let out a groan and slapped his hand across his forehead. He really hadn’t thought this through.

He quickly washed his face, trying to cure the nervousness bubbling in his stomach with the cool water, before he climbed into bed. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping and praying that whoever showed up the next day was cute.

\-----

It was 6:50 am, and Luhan felt like throwing up.

He had already gotten dressed for work, suit washed, pressed, and fitting perfectly to his slim figure. He had pushed his hair back like planned, and paced around the apartment restlessly, making sure nothing was out of place.

If the maid were an older woman like he was worried she’d be, he had a whole apology planned out for her. All he could hope was that she wouldn’t show up wearing the maid outfit, and he could save the embarrassment of offering her the choice to go home and change.

Five minutes before the hour, the elevator dinged, and Luhan’s head whipped to look at the parting doors as they opened. He immediately rushed over, silently feeling like he wanted to die when he saw someone hesitantly step out of the elevator, a black and white heel coming into view.

Luhan’s eyes trailed up, instantly widening when he saw who walked out.

It wasn’t an old woman. It wasn’t even a woman at all.

It was a boy, fully dressed from head to toe in a French maid outfit.

His small hands were holding a caddy of cleaning supplies that he used to cover the front of the way too short black skirt that grazed the middle of his thighs, white stockings clinging to the muscle like a second skin.

A beat of silence passed between the two of them as the boy looked up and they locked eye contact. Luhan tried not to let his jaw drop too much as his eyes trailed the boy’s figure, white lace and trim decorating his body like wrapping on a present, and in return, a sharp glare was sent back in Luhan’s direction.

“You must be Luhan.”

The boy’s voice was surprisingly confident for his compromising condition, and a tinge of bitterness was evident in his tone.

Not trusting his voice, unlike the other, Luhan just nodded, trying not to let his eyes wander past the boy’s very very cute face. His cheeks were round, and his skin looked softer than anything Luhan had ever seen, lightly bronzed with zero blemishes in sight.

Despite this sweet appearance, however, his eyes were sharp and held a judging look in them.

Luhan gulped silently as the maid looked him up and down, his features somewhat surprised as he realized that the man who had ordered for his cleaning services in such revealing attire wasn’t a 60-year-old pervert who hadn’t gotten any action in over a decade. Instead, a clearly flustered, probably still perverted, man in his early to late twenties.

Still not saying anything, Luhan hesitantly took a step closer to the boy, noticing he was shorter than him, even with the heels. His black hair was slightly wavy, hanging in his face, and a white ribbon tied behind his neck formed a bow on top of his head.

Now, Luhan was attracted to men, he knew this, and was confident in it. What he didn’t know, however, was that he would be attracted to a guy wearing a dress.

But, if the arousal slowing bubbling in his lower stomach was any indication, he was clearly very into it.

He was worried though, for two reasons. First, the boy seemed very young. Luhan presumed he was fresh out of high school, working his first job perhaps. Second, if the ever-hardening glare he was sending Luhan was any hint, he had already ruined his first impression with the boy.

Luhan cleared his throat, diverting his eyes from the boy’s hairpiece back to his face. “I-I’m sorry about the-” he gestured to the outfit and felt his face heat up as the boy forced a tight smile on his face, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” He set the caddy down, pulling on the skirt in a desperate attempt to lengthen it while he leaned down, and Luhan had never felt more like a pervert in his whole life. ”This is probably worse for you if anything. I’m sure you weren’t expecting this.” 

Luhan shook his head, but when the boy raised an eyebrow, quickly stammered out, “I-it wasn’t what I was expecting, but I’m not disappointed!” Luhan’s face flushed even more, and his eyes widened as he realized what he said, the boy visibly cringing at his extremely forward wording.

“You’re welcome to go home and change if you want,” Luhan blurted out, trying to ease the tension, and failing. The boy nodded, and Luhan wanted to hate himself for the fact that he was relieved when the boy made no motion to leave.

“I’m Minseok, Kim Minseok.” The boy, Minseok, held out his hand and Luhan prayed his own wasn’t sweaty as he grabbed it. He tried not to notice the way his larger hand practically swallowed Minseok's small one, and after a firm shake, pulled away quickly.

Luhan cleared his throat again. “I should...probably show you around, yes?”

The words seemed to make Minseok slightly more comfortable, his stature becoming less stiff once the conversation drifted from his attire. “Yes, that would probably be a good idea.” His dark eyes glanced around the penthouse, and Luhan could feel the sweat on the back of his neck as Minseok scanned every square inch of apartment his eyes could see. “You have a very nice apartment. Surprisingly clean too.”

Luhan let out the breath he was holding, relieved that Minseok wasn’t criticizing him for his poor housekeeping skills. Whether he was telling the truth or just being polite, Luhan didn’t know. “I try to clean as much as I can,” Luhan lied easily, trying to not think of the countless hours he spent scrubbing away at every surface in the apartment that weekend, simultaneous confusion and disgust evident in his features as he tried to figure out what had stained his kitchen counter like that.

Minseok raised a questioning eyebrow at the taller, and Luhan would’ve found the action embarrassingly attractive had Minseok not looked at him so confusedly. “Why exactly do you need a maid then? I mean,” he went silent for a moment, before another forced smile twisted his lips, “oh, besides fulfilling your fantasies, of course.”

Luhan choked.

“I-I um, I don’t-”

“Look,” Minseok cut his stammering off, sighing as he wiped his hands on the white apron tied around his waist, “I’m just here to clean and follow your directions, and if that means wearing this ridiculous outfit, then so be it.”

Luhan stood silently, the dedication in Minseok’s words unnerving. He knew he should have probably apologized and offered Minseok the opportunity to go home and change again, but he couldn’t pull any speech from his now dry throat.

Luckily, it didn’t seem that Minseok was waiting for a response, because he quickly composed himself before stepping further into the apartment. “Now, show me exactly what needs to be done.”

\-----

With Luhan only having about an hour to give the house tour before he needed to go to work, and Minseok looking impatient, he tried to move quickly.

Bedroom there, bathroom there, office there, Luhan pointed out all the rooms, running through the list of responsibilities for each one. There wasn’t a lot to be done, and he assumed the chores he was listing off were ones Minseok was used to with most houses he cleaned since the boy didn’t seem surprised at any of the orders.

Minseok took all the information in easily, pacing around each room a couple of times to get a once over. He rarely spoke except for the occasional question, and his silence was deafening to Luhan. It seemed like the dark-haired male had gone into a different, more professional mindset as the topic of work came up, and surprisingly, this alter ego was more intimidating than the snarky, blunt Minseok that Luhan first encountered less than an hour ago.

Luhan’s alarm on his phone reminding him to leave for work was the bell to save him, cutting off the awkward silence between the two men with incessant beeping.

“Oh, would you look at the time.” Luhan chuckled awkwardly, eyes flickering away from Minseok to gaze at his phone. If he were completely honest, he could’ve stayed a little longer, as he usually did when he didn’t feel like getting to the office early, but he was fairly sure if he stayed in the proximity of Minseok any longer he was going to make more of a fool of himself than he already had.

“I think we covered everything anyway,” Minseok stated. “You should head off to work, sir.”

Luhan’s head snapped up. Minseok was staring at him as if he had said nothing out of order, which technically he hadn’t, but Luhan couldn’t deny the honorific sounded like music to his ears rolling off Minseok’s tongue. He was standing there in a French maid dress for God's sake, referring to Luhan as sir. Of course, the blond was going to be shamefully hard.

“I, yes, I think we covered everything.” Luhan cleared his throat, stuffing his free hand into his pocket in an attempt to conceal the growing bulge at the front of his slacks. “Unless you have any questions for me?”

“No sir, I’ll be fine.”

Luhan gulped. “In that case, I’ll be off.” He tried to casually adjust himself, internally sighing in relief when Minseok didn’t notice. “I will see you next week then?”

Minseok nodded, and before Luhan could offer any form of farewell, picked up the supplies he had set down earlier, and turned on his heel to start his work.

The elevator ride downstairs after that was a hard one, no pun intended.

\-----

The office was far stuffier that day than usual.

Luhan leaned back in his desk chair, a sigh leaving his parted lips. The email icon on his desktop computer flickered countlessly as new messages flooded his inbox, and the papers scattered across the wooden table only added to the CEO’s growing stress.

This type of work wasn’t new to Luhan, not at all, but it was infinitely harder to complete when his mind couldn’t stop wandering.

Minseok’s image kept invading his brain, cat-shaped eyes and lips the focus of Luhan’s every drifting thought. It was ridiculous, really, how Luhan seemed to be smitten over a boy he had met barely hours ago. It had to be lust, Luhan decided, knowing he had never been one for romance.

It was hard to be a sucker for love, however, when you’ve never had a real relationship.

Luhan hadn’t been the most popular in high school despite his family’s wealth, his feminine features and longer hair (he highly regretted growing it out now) making him the target for constant teasing, and not someone many people were interested in dating. He had tried to grow more popular by joining the soccer team but compared to the other sports teams, soccer was the least favored amongst the other students.

College wasn’t much better, and Luhan mainly hung out with Yifan and the younger’s friends. It was somewhere in those four lovely years that Luhan discovered his sexuality and went on a few casual dates with some guys around campus before deciding to focus on classes (and drinking) instead of romance. However, like his job fantasies and dreams, Luhan’s dating life was flushed down the drain after his father’s death, and now he was left as a 28-year-old CEO who could count every date he’d been on in his life on one hand.

Luhan moved forward, elbows resting on his desk while he burrowed his face in his hands. It was embarrassing to admit how inexperienced he was, even if only to himself. Luckily, there wasn’t much time to wallow in self-pity as the phone on his desk rang loudly just moments later.

His head whipped up, body straightening out as he cleared his throat before picking up the phone.

“Yes?”

“Mr. Lu, your meeting is starting soon, would you like me to reschedule it or will you be available?” Zitao’s high toned voice filtered through the phone.

“I’ll be there, Zitao,” Luhan promised his assistant, barely hearing the relieved sigh the boy tried to cover up. He didn’t cancel meetings usually, but when he did, Zitao was always pissy about it - probably because he had to deal with the aftermath.

Shuffling sounds and the clatter of keys informed Luhan that the younger was confirming the appointment, and he inwardly sighed. He couldn’t let his mind wander anymore, couldn’t be scattered-brained during such an important meeting with a neighboring company. No, he had to maintain a professional composure.

“Thank you, sir.” Zitao said nothing more before the line went dead.

And with that, Luhan begrudgingly returned to his work.

\-----

“Wait, you actually wore the dress?”

Minseok huffed into his phone. “Yes Jongdae, I wasn’t about to get fired if the guy complained!” he hissed at his friend, pinning his phone between his ear and shoulder as he wiped off the kitchen table. Technically, using his phone during work hours was off limits, but this was an emergency, and he needed his best friend’s support.

Unfortunately, it seemed Jongdae was going to be of zero help.

“I can’t-.” He wheezed, laughing. “You really-.” Another laugh. “Oh my gosh.”

“Jongdae, I’ll hang up on you,” Minseok warned. His friend began to stifle his laughter, realizing the reality of the situation.

“Fine fine.” He chuckled one last time before clearing his throat. “So how old did you say this guy is?” Jongdae shuffled around a little on the other side of the line, and Minseok assumed he was sitting on his bed, eagerly awaiting all the tea he presumed Minseok would spill. Too bad there wasn’t anything very interesting.

“Mid-twenties.” Minseok paused. “I think.” Luhan looked younger, but there was no way he’d have the house and income visible at such a young age. Even twenty-five was a stretch. Minseok was nearing thirty himself, and clearly, he was not as well off as Luhan.

Jongdae seemed surprised, letting out a hum.

“Is it safe for you, being there I mean?” Jongdae’s tone was more serious now. “Did he try anything when you came in?” It was a valid question. Luhan clearly had intended to hire someone for intentions other than cleaning.

“No, actually,” Minseok replied, heels clacking against the hard floor as he walked from the kitchen to the living room. “He just…froze.”

Jongdae snorted. “I’m sure he wasn’t expecting you to show up Minseok, no offense.”

“None taken,” Minseok sighed. His eyes scanned the apartment, looking around for any sign of a closet. He hadn’t brought some of the larger cleaning supplies he needed since he was used to the owners having them.

“Jongdae I’m gonna need to call you back,” Minseok said reluctantly, “I do actually have to clean this place.”

He could hear the faint smile in Jongdae’s next words. “I understand. Stay safe.”

There was no need for goodbyes between the two as Minseok ended the call. He gingerly set his phone down on the living room table. Stupid dress without any pockets.

His eyes glanced around the penthouse once more, gleaming in victory when he spotted a closet halfway down the hall. He quickly walked over, pulled the door open, and switched the light on. It was a plain, ordinary closet, small and cluttered with unimportant items. Except, Minseok thought, the mop leaning against the wall. He pulled it out and held it tight as he looked for a bucket, a frown forming on his lips when he saw it sitting on a shelf up high.

Minseok balanced the mop against the hallway wall before looking back up at the bucket. The heels he was wearing luckily provided him some height, but he still had to stretch his hands to reach it, fingers curling around the lip at the top as he pulled it down. As it slid off the shelf, it pulled with it some magazines that had been underneath it, and Minseok caught them with a grunt.

He set the bucket down before looking at the magazines, eyes widening.

There had to be at least five different porn magazines stacked in his palms. The cover of the top one a girl in a bikini, pool water splashing up around her and dripping down the lines of her body. Minseok felt like dying. His disgust towards Luhan was really growing every second.

What the hell is this bastard into, Minseok thought with a grimace as he flipped to the next cover. More girls, excessive amounts of cleavage - the usual. He was about to put them back and pretend they didn’t exist when the last magazine slipped from the stash. The model on the front had Minseok’s cheeks burning bright red.

That is a man.

A boy, actually, Minseok corrected his brain. Whoever was posed on the cover looked extremely young, but that was all part of the appeal. The guy was probably much older than he seemed, but his baby face and smooth hairless body gave off an innocent, pure vibe. The leather straps wrapping around and restricting his limbs were the perfect contrast to his look.

Minseok fought away the stain of color on his cheeks as he realized how closely he resembled the guy on the cover. Their full cheeks and pouted lips were an identical mirrored image. It was clear from Luhan’s reaction to Minseok earlier that the CEO was attracted to men, Minseok had just hoped he wasn’t Luhan’s type.

Clearly, he was not having much luck.

“Ok I really got to put these back,” Minseok muttered to himself. He quickly returned the magazines, making sure they were in the same order as when he found them. Why Luhan kept his stash in the hall closet, Minseok didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to waste any time trying to find out.

\-----

Luhan unsurprisingly returned to an empty apartment that night.

What was surprising was how clean his penthouse was. He had thought he did an ok job tidying it up that weekend, but his work was nothing compared to Minseok’s.

The place was practically sparkling. The floors were so clean, Luhan could see his reflection in them. All the furniture was rid of dust, the wooden aspects varnished and smelling faintly of lemon. Every room Luhan entered looked better than he had ever seen it, even back from when he first moved in.

Seeing his bedroom made Luhan’s heart rate increase. His bed was perfectly made, reading glasses sitting on his nightstand. He could imagine Minseok, in his little dress, tucking his sheets and fluffing his pillows, even folding the blanket that lay at the end of the bed.

He blushed. It was too late for these types of thoughts, Luhan decided. He needed to go to bed and avoid thinking about the cute maid boy he had so luckily hired.

It didn’t seem Minseok wanted to leave Luhan alone, however, since his face appeared in Luhan’s dreams all night long.

\-----

It wasn’t hard to avoid Luhan, Minseok realized quickly.

He didn’t see the CEO the next Monday he came by, whether he was at work earlier than last week or simply out of the house, Minseok didn’t know. It wasn’t his job to ask. It was his job to clean.

It was also his job to follow his employer’s directions, which meant he still came to Luhan’s apartment in the maid dress. It was extremely difficult to work in, the flared skirt seemed to catch on everything, and Minseok was convinced the hairpiece was sent from hell, but he also didn’t want to risk his job. What if Luhan came home early and he got angry seeing Minseok out of his desired attire? Luhan didn’t seem like the type to get aggressive or even offended, if his previous offer for Minseok to leave and change was any indication, but Minseok didn’t want to take the chance.

That didn’t mean it was an easy decision. Working as a housekeeper was hard work, no matter what anyone else said, and cleaning in a little black dress didn’t make the task any easier. It was so annoyingly remindful of who Minseok was working for every Monday.

Luckily, Luhan was always gone when Minseok dropped by, which meant the CEO didn’t see when Minseok ripped the white apron off his dress in frustration or kicked the heels off since they were beyond impossible to walk in. He wasn’t there to witness Minseok consider throwing the hair bow out the window and watch as it drifted down below to the busy streets of Shanghai.

Luhan also didn’t see all the work Minseok put into cleaning his apartment, but he did see the results. Every week he came home to an apartment he almost couldn’t recognize. He’d try to keep it clean in the days Minseok was gone, but it was visible from the contrasting difference between Sunday night and Monday afternoon that he was trashing the penthouse more than he realized.

It was nearing the end of the first month that Luhan had Minseok working for him, and the CEO decided to greet Minseok the following Monday with a hearty tip. He had not only put up with Luhan’s initial, embarrassing request, but he was doing his job immaculately, and Luhan didn’t feel the minimum wage he was paying the maid was enough to express his satisfaction.

\-----

The third week in a row that Minseok went to work at the penthouse and didn’t see Luhan there, he decided to stop wearing the dress. Luhan was never home to see it, and Minseok was fed up with it. He couldn’t care less if Luhan complained to his company, he’d rather never work for the guy again than wear that ridiculous outfit.

The company issued tunic and pants were a thousand more times comfortable than the lace, ruffles, and bows that the dress donned. Minseok was able to focus on his work much easier, and he finished his cleaning in record time. It was still early in the day, and Minseok wasn’t going to spend any more time in Luhan’s apartment than he needed to, so he rushed over to the elevator with a relieved sigh.

The metal bars on the inside were cold, but Minseok leaned against them anyway. His tired expression was reflected in the mirrors on the ceiling and floor, dark hair pushed in every direction, his bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat. The plain tan fabric of his clothing was wrinkled and covered in miscellaneous stains, and Minseok scrunched his nose in disgust. He couldn’t wait to get home, take a long shower, and enjoy the next week before he had to return.

The doors parted, and Minseok quickly squeezed through them as he entered the apartment complex lobby. He ignored the judging stares from other tenants. People always seemed to place housekeepers on a lower pedestal than them, and it was annoying, but something Minseok was used to. The people living in this complex were wealthier and higher up than anyone Minseok had ever worked for before, though, so their glares and hushed whispers were harder to disregard than usual.

It didn’t help that Minseok stuck out like a sore thumb. His worker uniform clashed the classy aesthetic of the lobby, with its high-rise ceilings, velvet furniture, and gold trimmings. It was better than walking through the lobby in a maid costume, though, that’s for sure. At least he looked less like a male stripper now.

Minseok was so close to leaving the complex, hand clasped around the door handle when the adjacent double door opened, and Luhan walked in. He immediately noticed Minseok, much to the maid’s disappointment, and grinned.

“Minseok!” He pushed through the door entirely, letting it fall shut behind him. “What a perfect time to catch you, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“My hours are over,” Minseok deadpanned. He was not in the mood for any more of Luhan’s requests, comments, or anything else the CEO had to say.

Luhan seemed a bit taken aback by Minseok’s tone, but quickly composed himself. “I was just, uh, going to thank you for your work, and give you a tip.”

Minseok cursed internally. Of course, the one time he lashed out at an employer, that employer was trying to tip him. It was probably going to be a big tip too, Minseok thought wistfully.

“O-oh, I’m sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Luhan’s gaze seemed to drift to the top of his head, where the bow used to sit. There was almost a glint of disappointment in his eyes after seeing the accessory missing, but he covered it quickly.

“Anyway.” Luhan cleared his throat, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. He flipped open the black leather folds, hands grasping at a few bills before he pulled them out. Minseok didn’t realize they were hundred-dollar bills until Luhan had placed them in his hand, and he looked up at the CEO with wide eyes.

“I can’t- “ He tried to return the money by pushing his hands back to Luhan. It was much more than he’d ever been tipped in his life, more than he was even paid bi-weekly.

Luhan pushed the bills back into Minseok’s hand. He was determined to pay the boy exactly what he deserved. Hell, he would’ve tipped more if he had more on hand, but this would have to suffice for now.

“You’ve worked for this.” Luhan curled Minseok’s shaking fingers over the money, fighting off the flutter of his heart when he grabbed the smaller’s hand. He waited until Minseok had a firm grip on the bills before pulling his hand away. “I think we got off on a very…questionable start, but I hope you know that I do appreciate all the work you are doing.”

Minseok hated being speechless, especially if some pervy, greasy CEO was the reason, but he couldn’t help but stand there with his mouth parted in shock. It wasn’t very often he received such heartfelt praise for his work, and paired with the tip, Minseok didn’t know how to respond.

“I- thank you.” They were the only words he could utter, but Luhan seemed pleased with his response, glad that Minseok wasn’t yelling or snapping at him for the first time. He was about to respond when his phone went off, and he sent Minseok an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, this is probably work.” Luhan quickly exchanged his wallet for his phone before opening it with a sigh. He nodded upon seeing it was indeed work related and looked up at Minseok.

The smaller was standing there awkwardly, but upon realizing Luhan was waiting for his confirmation to answer, quickly stuttered out, “O-oh! Please, go ahead. I need to get going anyway.” He gestured behind him to the door, and Luhan nodded with a smile.

He answered quickly and started speaking rapidly to whoever was on the other line, but his words were a jumble to Minseok who was still stuck in place. As Luhan offered him a quick wave goodbye, he snapped out of his haze, hastily stuffing the money in his hand into his pocket before returning the wave.

When Luhan’s back was to him, the CEO already heading towards the elevator, Minseok turned back to the door, pushing it open and rushing out.

\-----

Minseok lay on his bed that night, a flurry of thoughts rushing through his mind. Why had Luhan offered him such an extreme tip? It couldn’t have been just from the maid costume since Minseok wasn’t even wearing it. He knew his work was good, but would Luhan really tip him so much for just some basic house upkeep?

There had to be another reason. Luhan had to be smitten with him or something. It was a likely scenario. He was clearly attracted to Minseok when they first met, and if his porn stash was any indication, Minseok was his type.

The thought of Luhan liking him made Minseok turn red, burying his face into his sheets. He didn’t know how to feel about the CEO anymore. He wanted to hate him, wanted to hate his stupid maid fantasy and the way he blushed when he saw Minseok for the first time. He wanted to hate his huge penthouse and huge tip, but it was getting harder and harder to dislike him.

Luhan had paid him a lot, and had complimented his work, not something many people did. Sure, he had practically forced Minseok into a dress, but he wasn’t insisting that he wear it, and he seemed incredibly regretful for his order when they first met. He wasn’t rude to Minseok, stayed respectful, and even seemed like he wanted to get to know him. Minseok couldn’t forget the cute pout that donned Luhan’s lips when he had to cut their conversation to answer his phone.

Minseok groaned. Was he really referring to Luhan as cute now?

He rolled onto his back with a sigh. There was no avoiding the attraction he felt towards Luhan. He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about it, but Minseok wouldn’t let his looks cloud his judgment. He had only spoken to Luhan a few times. He didn’t know anything about the CEO. Until he could figure Luhan out, their relationship had to stay strictly professional.

Minseok shuffled around with another sigh. His eyes caught the maid dress hanging up in his closet across the room, not touched since the few weeks prior.

It would be the perfect test. He’d wear it again, and if he ran into Luhan, could gauge his reaction. If he tried to make a move, then Minseok would know he was an asshole who only thought with his dick. But, if he responded another way, then maybe, just maybe, he was different than Minseok had thought.

There was only one way to find out.

\-----

Luhan was scared.

Nervous, actually, but scared seemed to be a better adjective to describe the light sweat gathering on his forehead, and the churning feeling in his stomach.

He had a day off. On a Monday. The universe works in mysterious ways, people say, but Luhan could only think that fate had planned her day to make his life as miserable as possible. Avoiding Minseok had already been hard, even with work as an excuse. Luhan’s co-workers were wondering why he was coming into the office earlier and leaving later than usual, but he couldn’t exactly say he was avoiding his extremely attractive maid that hated him.

Now he had to spend the whole day with him. He didn’t know how he was going to survive. It’d be awkward to stand around doing nothing, but if he left the house, then Minseok would know he was avoiding him. Luhan hoped he could just hole himself up in his home office and try to get some work done. He hoped they could just politely ignore each other’s existence, and part their separate ways by the end of the day.

All hope of that was lost when Minseok came to the apartment. Luhan was sitting on the couch, his back to the elevator when he heard the tell-tale ding of someone’s arrival. He tensed in his seat, hands gripping his phone just a bit tighter as he scrolled his email. He contemplated getting up to greet the maid, but decided against it, not wanting to seem eager for his arrival.

That was until he heard a light clicking sound. Immediately Luhan’s head whipped around, because surely his mind was playing tricks on him, but alas. There stood Minseok, walking out of the elevator with his maid dress ensemble on, and signature caddy held in his hands.

Luhan’s jaw dropped.

Minseok, catching his eye, gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment, and the slight smile curling his lips was far too suspicious for Luhan’s liking. Minseok set down the caddy, and this time, unlike when they first met, didn’t even try to pull his skirt down as he leaned down. If anything, he seemed to accentuate the movement, arching his back slightly before leaning up in one swift motion.

Luhan thanked God he wasn’t standing behind Minseok because he’s sure the sight would have made him pass out right then and there.

He was still avoiding standing up, mainly because he was frozen in place, but also because he hadn’t bothered changing out of casual clothes that morning, and the grey sweatpants he was sporting were seeming like a worse and worse idea as time went on.

Minseok, now walking over to stand in front of Luhan, looked down at him with a curious, but also mischievous gaze. Luhan thanked God once again that he had invested in throw pillows for the couch because now one was placed precariously across his lap.

“No work today?” Minseok seemed almost hopeful.

Luhan shook his head, looking up at Minseok and willing himself to keep eye contact. His eyes ached to wander, to soak in every inch of the living fantasy in front of him, but he wouldn’t blow his chance now. This had to be a test of some sort or maybe even a joke. Minseok wanted to see Luhan break, but he wouldn’t. At least, he wouldn’t try to.

Minseok nodded casually, but a gleaming look was still ever-present in his dark eyes. “I see.” He stretched his arms before placing them on his hips, and Luhan couldn’t help but let his eyes focus in on the toned muscle of the limb. He gulped. He had never been so conflicted in his life. He simultaneously wanted to fuck Minseok until the boy screamed, but also let Minseok toss him around.

Minseok cleared his throat. Luhan immediately looked back up to him and hoped Minseok hadn’t caught him staring, but if the smirk on Minseok’s lips was any hint, he had let his gaze wander for far too long.

“Anyway, I’ll get to work. I’ll try to stay out of your way.”

Luhan wanted to shake his head, say no, please get all up in my personal space, but he stayed silent and nodded.

“I’ll uh-“ he cleared his throat, his voice was much higher than usual, “be in my office.”

Minseok seemed almost disappointed but covered the emotion quickly. Before Luhan could say anything else, he had walked back to the elevator door to grab his caddy, before he was walking into the kitchen. His hips swayed as he moved, and Luhan was glad his back to him so he could stare unapologetically. The dress was so short in the back, and Luhan prayed to God that someday he could bury himself between those thighs before he died.

The minute Minseok was out of sight, Luhan sprang up from the couch, awkwardly shuffling to his office. He let out a deep breath of relief when the door closed behind him and slumped down in his office chair. He needed to clear his head, needed to focus on his work completely, and pretend Minseok wasn’t out in the kitchen probably leaned over the counter to wipe it clean, dress riding up-

Luhan groaned. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate. He halfheartedly picked up a folder of papers from his desk, flipping the pages open and grimacing when a jumble of numbers of words came into view. The thought of finances and filing documents immediately put Luhan in a sour mood and was a huge boner killer, but that’s what he needed.

He turned his laptop on with a sigh. His left open tabs and always blinking email notification greeted him on the bright screen. There was no point prolonging work that would need to be done soon anyway, so Luhan tiredly got to work.

\-----

Luhan hesitated as he slowly opened the office door, hand twisting the doorknob carefully in hopes that it wouldn’t make any sound. He was thirsty, and not for Minseok this time. An hour into his work he had reached for the water bottle he usually kept on his desk, but there was nothing there. There were more in the refrigerator, Luhan knew, but he was reluctant to leave his office. It was the only room keeping him sane.

But, his throat was uncomfortably dry, and Luhan did kind of want an excuse to see Minseok again, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

So, somewhat reluctantly, he cracked the door open, head peering out. The hall was empty, so Luhan quickly stepped out. The kitchen was only a room away. He could hopefully run in quickly, grab a water bottle, and retreat before Minseok even noticed he had been there.

At least, that had been his plan until he walked out into the kitchen and saw Minseok standing there, scrubbing at the stove, his back turned to Luhan and completely oblivious to the other’s presence.

He didn’t want to scare Minseok, so he casually cleared his throat, Minseok’s head turning quickly at the sound. Luhan offered him a sheepish smile before tilting his head towards the refrigerator.

“Just came out to get a drink.” He paced over to the fridge, and opened it, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. The door provided a barrier between them, and the chilly air exiting onto his face was helping cool down his now rapidly heating body. He couldn’t take too long and seem suspicious though, so he grabbed a bottle of water from one of the top shelves. His eyes connected with Minseok’s when the door closed, and he rapidly broke their gaze to gulp down the water.

Within seconds half of the bottle had been chugged down, because now, Luhan was thirsty for Minseok and the rush of cool water down his burning throat was the only thing distracting him from the body next to his.

“Are you alright?” Minseok questioned and furrowed his brows when Luhan pulled back the bottle with a deep sigh. “You look red, and you drank that water pretty quickly.” His fingers twitched, almost like he wanted to reach up and touch Luhan’s head to check his temperature, but he kept his hands to his side.

“Fine. I’m fine.” Luhan tried to play it off, but his voice was positively cracking at this point, and Minseok noticed. With a huff, he grabbed Luhan’s wrist and pulled him into the living room, the blond stumbling behind him with wide eyes.

Minseok pushed Luhan onto the couch, their faces becoming extremely close. Minseok smirked as Luhan gulped before he leaned back and straightened up.

“You should rest.”

No, Luhan thought faintly, but his body wasn’t listening to his mind as he slowly sunk into the comfortable leather cushions under Minseok’s careful watch. They were far too close now, and Luhan knew he’d break soon enough. He’d say something stupid or his body would act on its own, and he’d ruin everything.

“I should really-“ Luhan began to protest, beginning to sit up, when Minseok pushed him back down on the couch with a growl. Before Luhan could even react, Minseok had smacked the water bottle from his hand, and sat over Luhan’s lap, knees on both sides of his legs. He was barely hovering over Luhan, the bottom of his skirt brushing over the front of Luhan’s pants.

Luhan was still gaping when Minseok harshly grabbed his chin, turning his face sideways, and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

”I insist.”

Luhan whimpered. His hands dug into the fabric underneath him, looking for anything to grasp onto. The warmth of Minseok’s breath against his ear was making his mind hazy. His heart was racing, everything was too much, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back. Luhan shifted again, trying to move, but Minseok clearly wasn’t having any of it, since he just gripped Luhan’s chin tighter.

“Why are you fighting this?” He almost whined, and Luhan clenched his eyes shut to try to compose himself. The light, airy tone of Minseok’s voice was going to be the death of him.

“I know you want this. You’ve wanted this since the minute we met,” Minseok murmured into his ear, and Luhan was sure if he were looking he would’ve seen a teasing smirk on Minseok’s face. “And, surprisingly, as much as I tried to fight it,” Minseok sighed, his free hand crawling up Luhan’s chest, “I want it too.”

Luhan’s eyes shot open, and he quickly turned his face to look at Minseok. Their noses were touching from their proximity, and it was close enough to see the sincerity in Minseok’s eyes. They weren’t sharp like when they first met, but lust filled and wanting.

His words and gaze were enough of a confirmation for Luhan, and with every ounce of resistance in his body drained away, he roughly pressed their lips together.

Minseok immediately responded, and Luhan moaned into his mouth. Minseok took this opportunity to all but force his tongue between Luhan’s lips, not wasting any second to explore his mouth.

The kiss was nothing like Luhan had ever dreamed or expected. In every dream or fantasy of Minseok he had, the boy’s lips were soft and hesitant and innocent, and Luhan had to lead him through the motions.

This, though, this was rough and passionate. Their noses bumped harshly against each other, but the pain was ignored. Their teeth clashed, and their hands wandered, and it was real and better than Luhan could’ve ever imagined. Minseok was in complete control, and he didn’t want it any other way.

He finally had to part from the kiss when Minseok dropped completely in his lap, a grunt escaping his lips. He panted as Minseok’s mouth trailed from his own down to his jawline, a scatter of kisses pressing against his skin. Luhan’s hands shakily reached up to grip Minseok’s hair, dark strands bunching between his fingers. He tugged off the bow in his hair, and it dropped to the ground forgotten as his fingers dug tighter. Minseok moaned appreciatively at the feeling, and Luhan almost died right then.

The sound blossoming from Minseok’s perfect lips was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. It was higher pitched than Luhan’s own,and breathy, and light. The short huff of air from the groan hit against Luhan’s neck, and his skin tingled.

He pulled Minseok back up to reconnect their lips and blushed slightly when Minseok chuckled into the kiss. Luhan couldn’t help it. The smaller’s lips were irresistible, and he’d spend the rest of his life kissing them if he could. His hands trailed to cup the side of Minseok’s face, and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. His cheeks were as a soft as he expected.

Minseok’s hands rested on Luhan’s chest, and he could feel his heartbeat pounding rapidly against his palms. It was almost amusing how worked up he could get Luhan with just some playful kissing.

The kissing wasn’t enough though, Minseok knew. He wanted more, and so he slowly started to grind against Luhan. Immediately the latter was pulling away from the kiss to groan loudly, and Minseok smirked again. The friction between them felt nice, but the layers of fabric separating them was frustrating.

Minseok shuffled off Luhan before standing on shaking legs, the heels on his feet not helping his balance. He pulled the dress over his head, grunting when it got caught halfway up his chest. Luhan stifled his laugh, leaned back and watched with wandering eyes as Minseok struggled to pull off the fabric. The lines of his abs were sharp, and his boxer-briefs were tight around his hard cock. Luhan bit his lip to stifle another moan. The tightness of the dress had done his muscle zero justice. He never would’ve assumed Minseok to be completely ripped underneath the fabric.

Finally, Minseok got the dress off and threw it to the ground. The heels were next which he kicked off carelessly, and then he was quickly back in Luhan’s lap. The latter gripped his waist, and Minseok wrapped his arms around Luhan’s neck.

Minseok’s lips were swollen, hair mussed from Luhan’s pulling and the scuffle with the dress. His pupils were blown wide, cheeks red, and nostrils flared. It was the hottest thing Luhan had ever seen. He was sure he looked like a mess compared to the angel in his lap, but Minseok didn’t seem to be bothered. No, he was too focused on pressing into Luhan, hips rolling against his.

The friction was much better without the ruffled skirt in the way, but Minseok still didn’t seem satisfied. He let out a frustrated grunt before his hands dropped to grab the hem of Luhan’s sweatpants, impatiently tugging them down. Luhan helped him, raising Minseok off his lap slightly. Minseok pushed up on his knees, which were still covered in white stockings, so he could pull them down further until Luhan was able to kick them off.

Luhan tugged Minseok back into his lap, fingers pressing into his waist. His skin was soft, but firm and Luhan wanted nothing more than to run his hands over every inch of his body, exploring every line and dip. His hands were tugged away, though, when Minseok made him lift them so he could pull off his t-shirt. The white fabric was discarded, and like Luhan had been seconds before, Minseok was eager to explore the freshly revealed skin.

Luhan had wondered how Minseok’s small, soft hands would feel on his body, now expecting his touch to be slightly rough, but Minseok continued to surprise him. His palms slid down Luhan’s chest lightly, so much so that it almost tickled. His fingers traced the lines of his faintly defined abs and the thin trail of hair disappearing under his boxer-briefs before cupping the bulge at the front. Luhan’s fingers dug harder into his waist, so Minseok pressed harder.

“Fuck, fuck-. “ Luhan threw his head back, curses tumbling from his lips. He couldn’t focus on anything else but the feeling of Minseok, his hands, waist, his soft hair brushing against Luhan’s neck as he buried his head under his jaw, his lips as he placed scattered kisses. He was drowning in the pleasure of it all, and Minseok was the wave crashing over him.

“You’re so responsive,” Minseok cooed, placing a kiss on Luhan’s collarbone. He was pleasantly surprised by how Luhan was reacting. He had barely done anything yet, and the CEO was practically melting under his touch.

Minseok grabbed Luhan’s cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. It was slower this time, with both savoring the press and slide of their mouths against each other’s. They had to break apart every few seconds to breath, Luhan’s panting much quicker than Minseok’s controlled breathing, but they’d quickly reconnect their lips within seconds.

Finally, getting impatient, Minseok pulled back.

“Where are your condoms? And lube?” He breathed, and Luhan blinked a couple of times to clear his thoughts before tilting his head in the direction of the hallway.

“B-bedroom. Bedside drawer.” Minseok nodded and pressed his lips to Luhan’s one last time before hopping off his lap and heading down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, Luhan leaned back and took a deep breath. Was this really happening? Was he really sitting here, in his underwear, waiting for Minseok to come back so they could fuck? It felt unreal. Just a week ago they were awkwardly conversing in the lobby of the building, and now Luhan could feel his lips tingling from when Minseok kissed them just seconds ago.

Minseok returned quickly, silver package in one hand and bottle of lube in the other. Luhan almost questioned how easily he navigated around the apartment before remembering that Minseok had probably memorized every square inch of the place.

Minseok tossed the condom and lube on the couch beside Luhan before he was eagerly pulling his underwear off, letting them fall to the ground before he crawled back into Luhan’s lap. The white stockings stayed on his legs, and Luhan was sure he had just left them on since he knew how worked up they made him. Minseok’s cock pressed hot and heavy against Luhan’s stomach, and Luhan was about to reach for it when Minseok swatted his hand away.

“No more touching for you baby.” He smirked at the look of confusion on Luhan’s face. Minseok grabbed his hands and placed them by his side, palms flat against the couch. “If you keep your hands here, I’ll make you feel so good, ok?” Luhan, now realizing that Minseok was going to be much more in charge than he had expected, gulped nervously but nodded. He trusted Minseok enough.

Minseok grinned, happy with his response. He reached for the lube, popping it open and dripping it over his fingers while Luhan watched. Once his fingers were sufficiently coated, he trailed his hand lower and lower until he could press one finger against his entrance. He teasingly circled his fingertip around the rim, before pressing slowly, pushing in the first finger slightly. The stretch wasn’t a new feeling to him, so he was able to ease the whole finger in soon enough.

Luhan watched Minseok prep himself with bated breath, eyes darting between Minseok’s finger disappearing into himself, and his face which was scrunched up in pleasure. Luhan’s hands twitched by his sides; he was so tempted to touch Minseok. He wanted to be the one stretching him open and making him pant like he was now. But he also wanted to keep Minseok happy, so he didn’t move.

One finger became two, and the added pressure made Minseok drop his forehead against the center of Luhan’s chest. The angle was awkward, and not ideal, but the slow burn of pleasure in the pit of his stomach distracted him enough to continue. He could feel Luhan breathing harshly underneath him, chest rapidly rising and falling as his anticipation built up.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait much longer. Minseok had begun to scissor his fingers, stretching himself more and more as the seconds passed. The third finger was slightly rushed, and he had to take a deep breath as he pushed it in, but soon enough his body adapted to the intrusion.

When Luhan was just about to snap, body almost shaking from its denial of pleasure, Minseok pulled his fingers out with a sigh. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing Luhan’s underwear still intact, so like before, he lifted himself up slightly to tug them off. He licked his lip as Luhan’s cock slapped against his stomach, already fully hard and leaking precum. It was a bit larger than he had expected, and he was worried his preparation might not have been enough, but he was too impatient to keep waiting. He needed Luhan now, and clearly, Luhan needed him too.

Minseok snatched the condom off the couch, ripping it open and pumping Luhan a few times before rolling it on him. Luhan let out a long groan at the feeling of Minseok’s hands on him, moans growing louder as Minseok poured some more lube onto him.

“Ready?” Minseok asked teasingly as if he didn’t already know the answer. Luhan could barely muster a nod before Minseok was sinking onto his cock, both of them letting out a whimper. Minseok moved slowly, short, quick pants escaping his mouth as Luhan stretched him open. Luhan’s thighs shook as he buried himself into Minseok, nails digging into the couch as he attempted to prevent himself from moving.

Once Minseok had fully dropped into Luhan’s lap, he took a few deep breaths through his nose, letting his body calm down. He experimentally moved his hips slowly, shaky sighs leaving his lips as Luhan’s cock pressed against his walls. Luhan was in no better shape, head thrown back and biting his lip so hard Minseok was surprised it wasn’t bleeding.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Minseok whined, and it seemed to be the perfect words to say because Luhan burned bright red and whimpered in return.

Minseok began moving faster then, rocking his hips but not lifting just yet.

“Look at me, Luhan,” he groaned. The blond didn’t lift his head, so Minseok growled, grabbing his chin to make him face him.

“Look. At. Me.” He accentuated each word with a roll of his hips, and finally Luhan obeyed with wide eyes.

He wanted Luhan’s full attention on him, so he began lifting slightly before dropping back down, bouncing on Luhan’s cock with slow, measured movements.

“Y’know, I didn’t think we’d ever be here,” he admitted. “When I was hired for your job and saw your stupid request, I wanted to hate you.” Luhan looked embarrassed now, flushing red, but Minseok continued. “And then I showed up, and you were hot and flustered by me, and I liked it.”

He grabbed Luhan’s hands, placing them on his waist. “And now I want you to touch me.”

Luhan wasted zero time in letting his hands explore Minseok’s body. They trailed up his chest, then down his back, grabbing at his ass, and then his thighs. The thighs he had stared at so much were so thick in his grasp, he couldn’t handle it. They stretched the tight white stockings he wore, and Luhan couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the elastic at the top and pulling it up before letting it snap back against Minseok’s skin.

Minseok let out a breathy chuckle. “W-what’s your deal with thighs? You’ve been staring at mine every time we’ve seen each other.”

Luhan shook his head. He didn’t really know himself. All he knew was that he wanted them in his grasp at every moment of every day.

Minseok laughed again at his silence. He leaned close, so his lips were right next to Luhan’s ear. His next words came out in a stutter, since he was still steadily moving his hips, Luhan now thrusting up into him as well.

“Y-you were so…confident, requesting an order like that,” he stilled his movements, “and now look at you. You’re practically begging me to fuck you.”

Luhan nodded fervently. It was true, so true. He’d beg for the rest of his life if he meant he could fuck Minseok like this. He was so close already, the weeks of pining and now the prolonged teasing bringing him so close to the edge. Minseok seemed to notice, watching Luhan’s breathing grow shallower and feeling his thrusts become messier.

He repositioned himself, waiting for Luhan to hit his prostate before he stilled his hips. Finally, the tip of Luhan’s cock brushed against the bundle of nerves, and Minseok whimpered.

“Right there, baby,” he praised, and Luhan made sure to move his hips the same way each thrust, wanting to bring Minseok as much pleasure as he could. As Minseok grew closer to the edge, he kissed Luhan, their lips barely touching with their heavy breathing. “Cum for me, c’mon Luhan.”

It was all he needed to finally release, hips stilling, body tensing, and fingers digging into Minseok’s thighs as he filled the condom. Minseok rode him through his orgasm, and the slow drag of his cock against his prostate was enough to bring him over the edge too, cum spilling onto both of their lower stomachs.

Their breathing slowed as they both came down from their highs. Minseok slumped against Luhan who held him close, eyes glazed over and body lax. They were sticky and needed to clean up, but their energy was completely gone.

“D-didn’t-“ Luhan cleared his throat, voice scratchy from his previous moaning, “didn’t expect that to happen when I hired a maid.”

Minseok scoffed against his chest before looking up at Luhan with narrowed eyes. “You’re telling me when you hired a maid in a French maid dress, you weren’t looking to fuck? You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

Luhan sighed, pulled Minseok closer, and smiled. “I know.”

\-----

3 MONTHS LATER

\-----

Luhan stood in the elevator impatiently as it rose story by story. His foot tapped against the mirrored floor as he waited, hands clasping together. The number of flights on the digital display grew and grew, much like Luhan’s excitement.

He practically ran out the doors as they parted, eyes glancing around the apartment. All the lights were out, the only brightness in the room coming from the large windows on the wall, where the sun was setting, spraying rays of warm yellow through the glass.

Luhan ran his fingers through his hair, now dyed a soft honey brown, as he huffed.

The message he had received earlier from Minseok still rang through his mind, the words teasing him the whole ride up.

I have a surprise for you at home, don’t work too late ;)

It had been a horrible text to read during a meeting, and Luhan could barely concentrate on the other workers’ words as his mind wandered.

Finally, he saw a spilling of light from underneath the bedroom door.

Luhan didn’t waste any time walking down the hall and throwing the door open. Minseok was standing there, maid dress outfit perfectly fitting his body like it did every time he wore it. It wasn’t often he did, after their first time he vowed never to wear the dress again, but now and then, on very special nights when Luhan was extremely stressed from work, he’d surprise him with it.

It was so much better than when Luhan would return to his house alone, bed empty and cold when it greeted him at night.

Now, he had Minseok, and that was all he needed.

“Hello Mr. Lu, “ Minseok teased, “rough day at work?”

Luhan grinned, already pulling off his blazer.

“You know it.”


End file.
